


The Prophecy

by RedFox53



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox53/pseuds/RedFox53
Summary: Life seems perfect with Veronica and Alex, two inseparable royal sisters. That is until Alex gets kidnapped and a war started between the kindoms. With raging war and forbidden love, will these two sisters ever be together and safe again?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
The orb in the center of the room glowed with energy. A man and a woman stood around it. The woman gasped as the orb glowed brighter and pulsed. Suddenly, it stopped glowing.  
"She's ready Eliza." Said the man. The queen only nodded and shed a silent tear. She rushed out of the room into the king's arms.  
"Eliza? What happened? What did the mage say?" The king asked. The queen looked up at him through tears.  
"They're taking her, Vincent. They're taking Alex away from us." She sobbed. The king sighed and bowed his head.  
"Well then there's nothing we can do".

 

Feet silently padded down the long, dark hallway. Veronica's door was opened. The shadow crept in towards her sitting at her desk. A small candle dimly lit the room. It crept closer and right when it reached Veronica it whispered,  
"you should be in bed." Veronica jumped higher than a kangaroo in her chair. She whipped around and saw Alex, her sister, leaning against the bed frame with a devilish smirk.  
"you almost scared me to death Alex!" Screeched Veronica. "How do you even do that?" She asked. Alex's smirk disappeared as she shrugged.  
"I don’t know. Being silent just comes naturally to me I guess." Alex nonchalantly answered.  
"well I'm not the only one who should be in bed. You need to go to sleep too. And I’m older than you. I should be telling you to go to sleep" Veronica said with a scoff. Alex rolled her green eyes.  
"I'm already going. Besides you’re only older by 2 minutes." She said with a wink. She blew out the candle on Veronica's desk and silently left the room. Unlike Alex, Veronica did NOT do well in the dark. She stumbled towards her bed. Veronica wondered how they were twins when they looked and acted so differently. When she finally made it, she got in and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Veronica quickly tied her blonde hair into a ponytail and went downstairs. Her parents, the king and queen, were eating breakfast. Alex was nowhere to be seen.   
"Mother, where is Alex?" Veronica asked. The queen glanced out the window.   
"Probably out on one of her horses." She responded with a scowl.   
"Honestly Eliza, let the girl be." The king gently told his wife.   
"Oh, come on Vincent. She should be trying on dresses, crowns, and shoes like a normal princess. Not riding horses, shooting bows, and sword fighting with the stable boy." Eliza scoffed. Veronica left her parents to argue over her peculiar sister. Veronica knew she was anything but a normal princess. Sometimes she worried Alex would never fit in. When Veronica finally found her, she was jumping her horse. Alex could make any jump in that arena, no matter what horse. Everyone knew that. As she finished her last jump Veronica called out to her. Alex walked her quarter horse over to where Veronica was standing. After she tied him up, she turned towards Veronica.   
"It would be so much better jumping these with a black stallion." Alex absentmindedly said. She snapped out of her daydream and turned towards Veronica. "what's up?" She asked.   
"You missed breakfast, again." Veronica said. Alex frowned and pulled a half-eaten muffin out from her pocket.   
"No, I didn’t" Alex responded and stuffed the rest of the muffin into her mouth. She pulled off her riding helmet, her black hair a mess.  
"The food isn't the point Alex!" Veronica shouted while stomping her foot. "The whole point is to be with us. Mother, Father, and me, Alex." She ended with a sigh. Alex was about to respond when the sound of glass breaking echoed through the courtyard. The girls both looked at each other and then ran towards the castle.   
Empty hallways and eerie silence were all that greeted Alex and Veronica as they searched the castle. Suddenly a scream was heard from the main bedroom. Alex dashed ahead of Veronica. She was about to follow when she heard crying. Veronica turned around and ran into the maid quarters. She rushed in to find one of the maids curled up in the corner, crying. Veronica knelt by her side  
"What is it, Fiona?" She asked the maid. Fiona took in a breath and let out a short sob.   
"They're here for her. It's the start of the rebellion against the royal family. The Shadow Knights are here for Alex." Fiona said her final sentence with a strangled cry. Only then did Veronica notice her bloody hands clutching the knife buried in her apron.   
"Fiona you're hurt. Who did this to you?" Veronica cried out. Fiona blinked and laid her head against one of the bags of flour behind her.   
"The shadows." She whispered before closing her eyes. She took her final breath and then was still. Veronica stood with a hand covering her mouth. She ran out of the room with tears spilling from her blue eyes. She had to find her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional work and is not related to me or anyone else in any way. Any relations with names or titles is pure coincidence. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
